In the context of ultrasonic bonders which have a bonding head with an ultrasonic tool attached to it, for example for carrying out wire bonding, it is known that various bonding head elements have to be positioned relative to the ultrasonic tool and in particular relative to its tip.
By way of example, accurate positioning of a wire feed relative to the tip of the ultrasonic tool is required to ensure that the wire which is supplied is always located precisely beneath the tip of the ultrasonic tool, for example in a V-shaped groove. Accurate positioning of the wire feed relative to the tip of the ultrasonic tool is necessary to enable the production of wire bonds of perfect quality.
Also, if a separate blade is used to sever the bonding wire or to produce a desired breaking point, it is also necessary for such a blade to be accurately positioned relative to the ultrasonic tool.
It is known for positioning operations of this type to be performed manually by the user of an ultrasonic bonder. Experience has shown that this is subject to considerable inaccuracies, since the operating user is reliant upon his own senses to achieve sufficiently accurate positioning of these elements with respect to one another. However, in many cases manual positioning cannot be considered adequate, and consequently the quality of bonds can then leave something to be desired and/or specifically defective bonds may be produced.